


Recovered and Ready

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Brothers Only [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, Little Brothers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Babysitting his little brother is an easy job for Matt Lintz - but in a pandemic where the rules are flipped and showering is in the back of a teenager's mind, he might need a wash. Until his little brother joins him...
Relationships: Matt Lintz/Macsen Lintz
Series: Brothers Only [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Recovered and Ready

When he wasn’t basking in the fame of being the elder Henry on the Walking Dead or prepping for his upcoming, role in Marvel’s Mrs. Marvel; Mathew ‘Matt’ Lintz was just another nineteen-year-old teenager forced to babysit his younger brother and the young Henry portrayer, Macsen, while his parents were out. Even if both argued that the fifteen-year-old didn’t need someone looking after him, their parents were quite forceful on him looking after Macsen, or kicking both out of the house for the day.

Matt didn’t have anything against babysitting Macsen of course. He loved his little brother dearly. But he didn’t need the overprotective care that Matt never got growing up. At fifteen he was still babysitting Macsen on his own. Of course his parents happened to forget that fact when he brought it up.

Regardless, he was sitting there with Macsen on the couch. A box of pizza on the coffee table before them with most of its contents eaten. Half cheeze, half meat lovers. Cold glasses of soda heavy with ice sat waiting for the teenagers while they stretched the cheese between their teeth and their slices.

“No idea why you're forced to be here. Only planning on gaming the night away!” Macsen muttered. “Not that you're not welcome to join and lose after all..”

“No idea, Mac. But it’s not like we had plans, I guess,” Matt shrugged, biting into his crust. They had Infinity War on the screen but they’d seen it so many times it faded into the background; Even chatting about the movie, what was good or bad, had gotten boring over time. “You showered this morning right? Or do I need to make you,”

Matt chuckled, joking with Macsen. Neither really followed rules, just kept from annoying each other. Which was fairly easy, the Lintz family were fairly close in general.

“Fuck no, pandemic rules man!” Macsen smirked. “When did you shower last? A month last wednesday ago?”

“Oooh breaking out the F-bomb! And if you must know, it was Saturday. What… What day is it? And maybe what month is it? New Years was what, two weeks ago?”” Matt blinked, looking at his phone. He was suddenly aware of his smell as he saw it had been almost a month since he last washed up. “Shoooooot, it’s high time for a wash! You good to clean up here?”

“Or I join you… I mean, I am getting a bit rank myself,” Macsen offered with a cheeky smirk. “It’s not like it would be the first time, or even the last time I’ll be naked with other guys in the shower, including you!”

Matt’s lips curled into a dangerous smirk, and his teeth sunk into his lip. The boy turned to eye up his cute younger brother. “Finally recovered from our last round, Mac? Get that bubble butt in the shower!”

“Oooh? I was thinking we could play before the shower! If I remember rightly, brother, you promised… what was it again?” Macsen smirked. “Pound me all around the bathroom until it’s coated in my teen boy cream?”

“I think I do,” Matt leaned over and suddenly was atop of his shirtless brother. Macsen may be a bit of a jock, while Matt took a softer approach, he was still their top. Pinning him down with one hand as he leaned in to almost capture those lips. He swerved at the last moment when Macsen leaned upwards, then latched onto his neck. Sucking on the olive skin with a tender moan, his teeth grazing the skin. One set of fingers brushed up along Macsen’s ribs, then travelled back down to the lightly formed v-line at his waist. “Mmm such a tasty little brother… aren’t you Mac?”

Macsen moaned helplessly as Matt gave him a deep, dark hickey. The turned on fifteen-year-old pushed hips hips up to grind on Matt, but his brother pulled away to torment him further. He groaned, then reached down to grab Matt’s tender ass. Pulling his big brother down hard on him, so their cocks could rub. “Stop teasing me…!”

“No wonder every girl wants you, including our sisters…” Matt teased, running his fingers across Macsen’s four-pack abs.

“Don’t be gross!” Macsen snapped. But he couldn’t protest for long with Matt’s fingers dancing delicately over his skin. Suddenly he came to hate every article of clothing Matt owned as his brother’s godly body wasn’t uncovered as his own. “I know girls want me, don’t need our sisters.”

“Oh, you know it’s true… look at how sexy you are, Mac! You’re a fifteen-year-old hunk…” Matt purred further, moving his hand downwards and teasing the v-lines by tracing them down to the shorts.

“A-and you’re a god, Matt!” Macsen’s hips bucked involuntarily. Pushing up against the fingers but they pulled away just in time. Another groan. “Matt! Stop fucking… teasing me!!”

This was a common place for Matt. Lead onto one thing, come ever so close then break to something as as the tension grew hot. “Nah, I like watching my sexy brother squirm and beg for his big brother’s love and dick.”

“You’re such a dork,” Macsen wrapped his body around Matt’s, allowing the older boy to stand up with him there. With Matt busy, Macsen was able to smash their lips together for a heated kiss. Stealing passion from Matt’s lips as they rolled together furiously, trying to outdo the other. The fifteen-year-old pulled off to demand something of his older brother. “You should lose the shirt… it’s annoying me…”

“You should wait, it’s not easy when you’re wrapped around my waist,” His brother winked.

“Yeah… but it’s not letting me see your sexy body.” Macsen grumped

Matt groaned at the cuteness. “Ugh, then take it off me,”

“Or you remove it and I drool over those abs… I mean watch.” Macsen grinned cheekily. “Gotta know what I have to beat, don’t I? Can’t believe you have a six-pack for such a well nerd…”

Loving his cheeky brother, Matt did his best to peel off his shirt and reveal to him the godly six-pack Macsen so badly craved. His pecs were thick, adorned with light pink nipples that guided beautifully to his shredded abs, and onwards. With his shorts pulled up high, he wasn’t gifting a look at his deep v-lines just yet.

“Mmm, now there’s my dorky big brother…” Macsen purred, moving into plant kisses on the muscular body.

Matt carried his little brother into the bathroom, sucking his hickey the entire way. Loving how the boy touched his body so tenderly, worshipping him properly.

“That’s it big bro… fucking mark me, man! Make mom think I invited some chick over again…” Macsen moaned, having used that excuse a few times to hide the hickeys left on him. Even if his father questioned it a few times and joked that the hickeys are meant to go on the girl.

“You wanna get us grounded again, Mac? Damn,” Matt faked a sigh as he pinned Macsen up against the bathroom wall. Kissing him again with ferocity and humping the fifteen-year-old boy. Forcing moans from his lips, which Matt swallowed.

“Oh fuck yeah!!! We nearly broke my bed with how much sex we had that week…” The fifteen-year-old moaned, remembering the event which happened about a month after his thirteenth birthday. It had been well worth the grounding. Matt said nothing back to him. He instead kissed the boy again, his secret dirty lover. Making out passionately against the wall while their bodies were entangled. “Mm, oh god, Matt… Fucking tease!”

“Such a horny kid, aren’t you?” Matt nibbled on Macsen’s lip, pulling it back until it popped free from his teeth.

“Hell yeah, you try working out next to muscle bonds studs and not have them rail your ass all over the machines.” Macsen grinned evilly, knowing his older brother would be picturing that one for weeks.

Moaning softly, Matt let a hand glide over Macsen’s body. Over his toned abs, travelling between the cracks of his muscles then between his pecs. Thinking of his cute, muscular little brother bent over and hammered by a group of jocks that wouldn’t release him until all their balls were drained. Only to hand him back coated in cum and filled to the brim. “Fuuuck you tease… Let’s get these shorts off, huh? That big dick needs to fly, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm, it’s already straining in my boxers…” Macsen purred lustfully.

At last Matt set him down onto his feet, then immediately kneeled. Macsen played with Matt’s hair, twirling the dark brown locks. He knew not to expect Matt to suck him while he was down there, but god was it hot to watch him slide down his shorts and toss them away with a hungry look in his eyes. Then a finger traced around his dick, making the manhood jump. “So big, Mac… Wonder if you’ll ever be bigger than me,”

“Oh I know I will be.” Macsen replied cheekily but with a slight cockiness. “Sexier chest, too, when all of this working out pays off!”

Matt fingered Macsen’s boxers before sliding them down over his dick, letting it pop out with a streak of precum that sprayed across Matt’s cheek. The six-incher was thick around the sides, then slimmed out at the tip. He was clean shaven as Matt liked, and it showed off Macsen’s big, round balls which fit perfectly in Matt’s hand. However, they only got his attention for a moment before the older boy spun his brother around to pin his chest against the wall.

“Ngh! H-hey, what are you- U-un-uuuuungh, fuck, Matt…!” Macsen tried to argue, but something warm and wet was tracing around his hole. Matt’s tongue lapped at his brother’s crack, slow movements from his taint to Macsen’s tailbone. Making the cleft wet with his saliva.

As Macsen was moaning, Matt’s hands spread the cheeks apart to reveal the pink hole. So tiny and cute. His tongue pressed to the hole and wiggled eagerly against it, sliding a tiny bit inside as he tongued the younger boy.

Until his attention was grabbed.

“You know, when I pound this hole I should bend you over the washing machine and turn it on. The vibrations would feel epic on your little cock!” Matt chuckled, when his eyes caught the washing machine for a moment.

“Hm? Fuck yeah, let’s do it,” Macsen shrugged, pushing his ass back until Matt’s tongue pushed deep into his hole. He groaned as the thick muscle teased around inside him, flicking the insides while darting in and out of his ring. 

“We don’t tell mum that we fucked on the washing machine though, she would probably kill us for ‘ruining’ it for her.” Matt chuckled deeply.

Shrugging, Macsen reached back to grab Matt’s hair hard. He pulled the older boy back into his ass, forcing Matt to tongue fuck him as any good brother should. When the tongue pushed inside him again, he growled with pleasure. Matt’s tongue darted deep inside his tunnel, stretching it even as Macsen tightened around him; He flicked up and down inside, tasting the sweet ass for all it was worth. So delicious and rough as Macsen tugged his hair, forcing Matt to stay there and tongue him.

“Ugh! Fuck yes, that’s it, Matt. Tongue me! Deeper!!” Macsen demanded huskily as Matt worked his hole, the fifteen-year-old pushing his ass back to force Matt in deeper. “Mm oh fuck yeah! EAT my hole!”

Spreading the cheeks wider apart allowed Matt’s tongue to truly fuck Macsen’s hole a little longer. He eventually needed to pull back to breathe and admire his work. Breathing heavily as he looked at the slick ring twitch. 

“Holy fuck… you taste awesome… Think it’s time to fuck you, or are you going to be a cocksucker?” Matt asked, looking up at Macsen with a grin.

“You wish I would suck your sexy schlong.” Macsen smirked, grabbing his brother’s cock through his bottoms and squeezing it. “Wouldn’t you big brother…”

Moaning, Matt bit his lip. Fucking Macsen’s hand with slow motions. “Mmm, nah… I want that ass, like, NOW!”

“Washing machine time then?” Macsen chuckled, bringing up the nerdy nineteen-year-old’s suggestion.

Matt pushed Macsen towards it, bending his little brother over the machine. Admiring that sexy ass as he pulled down the front of his shorts. Matt’s massive eight-inch bat was scary to most, but made Macsen purr in his lust for the big cock - knowing the destruction it could give. As he worked its shaft, Matt looked around. “We keep lube in here, right?”

“We should… unless you have been using it with our sisters again.” Macsen teased, knowing about all the stories online about him and Matt fucking their sister’s. 

“What happened to ‘Don’t be gross’?” Matt looked around until he found a bottle. He returned to Macsen, pouring cold, clear goo over his cock. Shivering upon its cold touch.

“Me fucking them is gross, your sexy self using that big dick to pound their lil pussies until they beg for more? Fucking hot man!” Macsen grinned, cheekily.

Matt gave his jock brother a smack on the ass for the comment, before sliding his tip inside without warning. He more than earned it, and that hiss was a delight for Matt’s ears as he pushed Macsen’s body down. Allowing his cock to ease deep into the younger boy - Macsen could do nothing but moan his protest and grasp at the machine as Matt inched inside using a tortuous pace that left him wanting to scream. Eight inches of thick manhood ever so gently sliding inside.

He slid deep until his balls were resting against the younger teen’s ass before leaning over to flip the switch and turn the washing machine onto a wash cycle. Pushing his brother’s body and throbbing cock against the quickly vibrating machine.

As the vibrations rocked his body, Macsen let out a deep groan. Shivering, even, as it shook him so intensely. Matt’s heavy, buff body pinning him down to the vibrating machine, with that massive schlong buried ever so deep inside him, made the sensations immense. 

“A-AAAAAAAH! Myfuckinggawd, Matt! Ermh… why didn’t you suggest this years ago!” Macsen growled into the white metal as his cock vibrated.

“You were too much of a squirmy fuck, it was hard to keep you on my cock long enough.” Matt teased, remembering some of their early fucks when Macsen had struggled to stay focused on pleasuring his older brother. “But now…”

With one hand pressed to Macsen’s lower back, Matt lifted his toned hips. The muscular jock eased himself out of the younger boy, watching his glossy monster exit those smooth cheeks. Their flexed curve was turning him on so much. Using all the force a muscular god like him could muster, Matt slammed himself balls deep into Macsen. Splitting his ass open with his girthy manhood, while also making a large unseen dent in the washing machine. 

“F-Fuckkkkkkk!” Macsen moaned heavily, the vibration of the machine getting to his cock which was pressed up against it. The fifteen-year-old planned on trying to again with a jerk off, or getting himself a cock ring if vibrations were this fucking sweet. “Y-You need to try this man…”

“I learned it with a friend,” Matt revealed as he used his powerful muscles to pound Macsen. Slamming himself nice and deep into his little brother, filling the tunnel of his ass with his dick. “Fuuuuck, it’s making you hella tight!”

“Sooo good…” Macsen moaned heavily, pushing his cock against the washing machine further. Making his brother move forward to slam in deep again.

“Sooo hot…!” Matt agreed. He smacked Macsen’s ass to add another layer of this already overwhelming pleasure, mixing in perfectly with his cock slamming in and out, and the washing machine shaking his body.

As he felt his need to cum growing, Macsen warned his older brother. “D-Dude unless you want me fucking nutting on this thing… we need to move! Or I’m gonna ‘splode”

“Mmm, do it! Breed the washing machine!” Matt grunted, slamming in and out with more passion. Fucking Macsen into the vibrations harder, aiming perfectly for points that made his little brother scream. Abusing them in his effort to make the younger boy cum all over it.

As the pounding continued, Macsen couldn’t stop himself. “F-Fuck… gonna…”

Underneath Macsen’s teenage body, a thick pool of cum formed. It could not shoot as his body was pressed taut against the cold steel, but it could pump from his cock and coat the boy’s midriff with its thick, gooey warmth.

“Fuck yeah! Coat that machine, bro!” Matt grinned, thrusting harder into the cumming boy.

“Agh! F-fuckkkkk, feels like i’m gonna cum twice!!!!!!!” Macsen roared, over stimulated as he was fucked into the vibrating machine even as he came. His helpless cock throbbed hard, needing some form of release.

“Nah, time for you to be fucked against the bath. See if you can fill it with your teen cream.” Matt chuckled, pulling the horned up fifteen-year-old away from the washing machine and towards the family bath. One they had both bathed in numerous times over the years in.

Before they got to it, Macsen gulped: “Dude… we made a dent… a DEEP fucking dent!”

“Good, looks like it’s in the shape of your cock.” Matt grinned cheekily, eyeing the dent. Though he wouldn’t say it, he knew they were dead. “Now… you, me, bath?”

“You, me, dead… but yes, bath,” Macsen pulled himself over to the bath and stepped inside. Feeling strange as it was empty. “Funny since we came in for a shower, and we’re taking a dry bath,”

“It won’t be dry for long… but death and talking later, this now…” Matt grunted, moving behind his fifteen-year-old brother before slamming in.

Macsen hissed, pushed up against the edge of the bath as Matt pushed down to his root again. His face scrunched up as waves of pleasure crashed over him, though subdued now the vibrations were gone and his orgasmic bliss had washed away. 

“Mm, fuck I’ve missed getting this hole…” Matt grunted, getting back into his rhythm of fucking the young teen hard.

“You and your friends went, mm, too hard on me last time!” Macsen snapped before pushing his small ass back to meet Matt’s thrust.

Matt smirked. “You begged for it. Jock boy wanted to show off to the big boys and couldn’t handle getting some big cocks pairing up and destroying his hole…”

“And you tried forcing three dicks up my ass,” His little brother grunted back. Flexing tightly around his eight-inches.

“Tried? We did… you just didn’t last long.” Matt chuckled, spanking his brother’s twinkish ass before returning to his deeper thrusts. His own orgasm was getting closer with every thrust. He hammered Macsen’s hole with brute force, having missed it for weeks after their mini gangbang. But now it was his again and Matt didn’t miss a beat as he slammed it deep into that little hole, forcing moans from the boy. “Mm! Tighter, bro, milk my dick with your cute ass! Gonna cum so deep!”

“You know I don’t like you cumming inside me!” Macsen snapped, letting Matt abuse his hole to his heart’s content. How was he going to stop a muscular god, anyway?

“Oh? Then where the hell should I nut?” Matt smirked. “Your ass belongs to me anyway, baby bro!”

Macsen moaned, resting his head on the porcelain. “N-not in me, bro! Coat my face or somethin’!”

Matt simply smirked and grabbed the fifteen-year-old’s hips and returned to plowing his younger brother, not planning letting him decide on where he shot in a body that belonged to him. He’d been needy for this ass for a while, and its first outing with him demanded a deep, brotherly creampie. So Matt kept fucking him. Deep, hard, offering up no mercy until he growled. “CUMMING!”

Macsen didn’t get a moment to argue. He felt the hot surge of cum filling his hole. Such a thick cream pouring inside him, flowing like a hot, white river as Matt fucked it inside him. The teenager groaned, yes, but feeling such a thick heat breeding his ass did come with pleasure.

“Fuuuuuck…!!” Matt roared, slamming his cum deeper inside Macsen. He felt like he could just keep fucking him, no need to end. For now his thrusts slowed as the stream of cum tapered off, having filled up his little brother to the point it overflowed around his massive cock. Still amazingly tight, however, in spite of the cream filling. “How long did mom and dad say they were out…?”

“Who cares? Just fucking FUCK ME!”

“You dirty little- What was that?” Matt froze, still buried deep in his little brother.

“Fuck me! And coat me in your damn cum!” The jockish fifteen-year-old hisses his hormonal need.

“Dude,” Matt smacked his ass, “I heard something! Think it was the car-”

Macsen hissed and almost screamed his order: “I said… FUCK ME, MATT!”

The sound of the front door opening and their parents' loud voices as they entered had both of the Lintz brother’s gulping in nervous fear.


End file.
